emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1976 (25th May 1995)
Plot Butch tells Zak that Tina is engaged and they both worry about how Nellie will take the news. Roy presents Kelly with a bunch of flowers. She later finds out that he stole them from Betty's garden. The Emmerdale Veterinary Surgery opens its doors for the first time with Linda performing the opening ceremony. Zak tells Nellie that Tina is engaged. Terry invites Eric to Vic's talk - it will feature a lot of "bodywork on show". Britt and Jan are obviously plotting something as well. Betty tells Jan that Roy has stolen some of her flowers and she wants the money. Linda yells at the surgery's first customer when his dog makes muddy paw prints on the floor. Zoe asks her if she noticed how good looking he was. Nellie arrives at Hawkins Cottage to see Tina. They row, until Tina tells her mum that she is scared. Nellie softens towards Tina and asks her to bring Luke round for tea. Kathy's offer has been accepted on the old school building. She is chatting to Dave when Kim walks in on them and tells Kathy to get back to the stables if she wants to keep her job. Luke is shocked when Tina tells him that he is officially invited to meet the Dingle family and tries to get out of meeting it. Roy is told off by Jan and Ned for stealing Betty's flowers. Linda is enthusing about the new surgery. The men are getting ready for their evening out. Betty tries to stop Seth from going by using her womanly charms, but Seth manages to upset her enough to put her off. Luke is nervous as he arrives at the Dingles homestead. Nellie has made Butch and Zak promise to be on their best behaviour. She introduces Butch as Francis, his real name. Dinner table talk ranges from nit nurses and head lice to pigs and Ben Dingle's death. Luke makes an embarrassing comment about Churchill and pigs. Nellie suggests that Tina asks Jessica to be a bridesmaid. She also asks Luke to call her "mam". Vic's evening is in full swing at the Village Hall. Meanwhile, the girls have hijacked the stripper and told her of their plan. Terry introduces the act which turns out to be Britt and Viv in short outfits and stockings. They pour buckets of water over Terry and Vic. Jan and Betty appear and douche the rest of the audience with water from a hosepipe. The men are appalled. Cast Regular cast *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Britt Woods - Michelle Holmes *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Jessica McAllister - Camilla Power *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Daniel Weir - Matthew Marsden *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Kim Tate - Claire King *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick Guest cast *Lady Weir - Fleur Chandler *Stripper - Clementina Herrero Notes *First appearance of Daniel Weir. Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes